The disclosure generally relates to a video playback system and, more particularly, to a multi-screen video playback system for dynamically generating scaled video and related computer program product.
Traditional video playback systems are single-screen systems. No matter the audiences choose to watch movies in the movie theaters or choose to watch videos or TV programs at home by using a home theater system, they can only watch the video or TV programs through the pre-installed single screen. Therefore, while the screen displays the video, if the video audience is interested in a specific image area in the video and wants to zoom in (enlarge) the image of the specific image area for watching further details, the video audience will face many problems.
Firstly, the image quality of the zoomed in version of the specific image area is mainly determined by the video resolution and the performance of the image scaling operation of the video playback system. It is difficult to render high quality zoomed in images if the video resolution or the performance of the image scaling operation of the video playback system is insufficient, and thus unable to display image details of sufficient clearness.
Additionally, in the traditional single-screen video playback system, when the zoomed in version of the specific image area is displayed on the screen, the images in other areas will be inevitably blocked out, thereby adversely affecting the integrity of the video content.
Furthermore, in the applications where multiple audiences get together to watch the same video from the same screen, different audiences may be interested in different image areas in the video. The traditional single-screen video playback system is unable to simultaneously provide zoomed in versions of different image areas to different audiences.
Apparently, it is difficult for the movie producer or TV producer to create more diversified approaches for presenting video in view of the limited number of screen in the existing video playback system, and it is thus difficult for the movie industry to provide the audiences with more rich and more different experience in watching videos.